A flap support system, for a wing flap system which is arranged close to the junction of a wing with respect to the fuselage, is generally connected to the fuselage in the region of the main landing gear bay of the aircraft.
It is known that the main landing gear bay of the MLGB type, in particular of a transport airplane, is generally located at the center of the fuselage, just behind the center wing box, and this bay is provided with a rear wall, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft.
In the context of the disclosure herein, the support assembly for such a wing flap system comprises a structural portion of the aircraft, in particular at least one portion of such a main landing gear bay, a support component of the flap system and a fixing system which is configured to fix the support component to the structural portion.
Since a flap system is a flight control member, the fixing of this system has to be of the “fail-safe” type. To this end, the fixing system comprises primary force paths, for normal operation (without malfunction) and associated secondary force paths for operation in the event of the failure of an associated primary force path.
More specifically, the fixing system comprises:                a first connection rod which is connected via a first end to the support component and via a second end to the structural component, this first connection rod being configured to generate a primary force path transversely relative to the center plane of the support component; and        a second connection rod which is also connected via a first end to the support component and via a second end to the structural component, this second connection rod being configured to generate a secondary force path transversely relative to the center plane of the support component.        
These first and second connection rods are directed in accordance with the plane of the wall at the rear of the bay, in a direction substantially transverse relative to the plane of the support component, which allows them to withstand the transverse forces in an effective manner.
However, if the dimensions of the landing gear bay have to be larger, for example, in a different version of the aircraft, the wall is moved to the rear.
Therefore, in such a situation, since the flap system support component does not change position, the arrangement of the second end of the first and second connection rods in the region of the wall would bring about an inclination of the connection rods relative to the transverse direction (toward the rear). The first and second connection rods would have a large angle relative to the transverse direction, which would increase the forces to which they are subjected. Such an increase of the forces would make it necessary to reinforce the structure and to provide in particular larger fixing elements, which is not satisfactory in terms of mass, cost and spatial requirement in particular.